Ethan Lovett (Nathan Parsons)
Ethan Lovett is a fictional character on the ABC soap opera General Hospital, portrayed by Nathan Parsons since January 30, 2009.[http://www.soaps.com/generalhospital/update/6011/Theyre_Dropping_Like_Flies General Hospital recap (1/30/09) - Soaps.com] The character was established as the son of Holly Sutton (Emma Samms) and Luke Spencer (multi-Daytime Emmy Award-winner Anthony Geary) on May 29, 2009.[http://www.soaps.com/generalhospital/update/6694/Swimming_in_Antarctica General Hospital recap (5/29/09) - Soaps.com] Casting In 2008, General Hospital put out a casting call for an actor to play "Dante Falconeri," the son of characters Sonny Corinthos (Maurice Benard) and Olivia Falconeri (Lisa Lo Cicero)."Who is Ethan?". Soaps in Depth. February 9, 2009. p. 12."SID 06/01/09" Parsons auditioned for the role and was called back twice after the audition, but the show did not cast him as Dante."SID 06/01/09" "They said they weren't going to give me the part I auditioned for, but they wanted me on the show, so they were going to write me in," Parsons said."SID 06/01/09" The writers created the character Ethan Lovett specifically for the actor."Parsons SOD 34-22" "It's cool, because it gives me a completely clean slate for this character," he said. "Since it was written for me, I can play with it and make Ethan whoever I want him to be."SID 06/01/09" The character's debut story centered around the mystery of who his parents were. Headwriter Robert Guza, Jr. hinted that Ethan would connect Luke Spencer's family to another family with whom they were once affiliated. The writers tied Ethan to established characters Luke Spencer (Geary), Holly Sutton (Samms), and Robert Scorpio (Tristan Rogers), made household names during General Hospital's 1980s peak''The Soap Opera Encyclopedia, with the question of whether or not he is Holly's son with one of the two men."SID 02/09/09""SID 06/01/09 2""SOD 05/12/09" Reception The character of "charismatic drifter/grifter" Ethan was initially a recurring role, but Parsons was soon put on contract with the series."Parsons SOD 34-22" In March 2009 Soaps In Depth magazine credited Parsons with "taking the show by storm" and dubbed Ethan "one of daytime's most riveting young characters.""SID 03/23/09" Storylines Arrival and Family Ties (2009) , Ethan and Tracy await the results of the paternity test.]] Ethan is introduced in January 2009 attempting to burglarize the Haunted Star Casino. Owner Luke Spencer catches him, and the two become acquainted; the Australian Ethan explains that he knows thief and con artist Holly Sutton, a former flame of Luke's, and had actually come to town seeking Luke. Ethan reveals that he had never known his biological parents, and that his adoptive parents had died when he was 15; he had subsequently run off, and met Holly in his travels. Ethan secretly carries a photo of Luke and his longtime friend Robert Scorpio, who had been married to Holly. Luke and his wife Tracy Quartermaine suspect that Holly is in fact Ethan's mother, and that Luke may then be his father. A DNA test on May 7, 2009 confirms that Luke and Ethan are not father and son, but Luke suspects that Tracy may have altered the paternity test. Holly returns, confirming that she is Ethan's mother and initially revealing that Robert is his father on May 22, 2009.[http://www.soaps.com/generalhospital/update/6654/Full_Disclosure General Hospital recap (5/22/09) - Soaps.com] After Robert's daughter Robin tells Ethan that Robert was in Port Charles and not with Holly when Ethan would have been conceived,[http://www.soaps.com/generalhospital/update/6687/Which_End_is_Up General Hospital recap (5/28/09) - Soaps.com] Holly confesses to Luke on May 29, 2009 that Ethan is in fact his son. On June 5, 2009, Ethan is revealed to be conspiring and romantically involved with Rebecca Shaw, a newly-arrived lookalike of the deceased Emily Quartermaine.[http://www.soaps.com/generalhospital/update/6736/Didnt_See_That_One_Coming General Hospital recap (6/5/09) - Soaps.com] Kristina Corinthos-Davis and the Mob (2009-2010) In October 2009, Ethan begins a flirtatious relationship with mob boss Sonny Corinthos's seventeen year-old daughter, Kristina Corinthos-Davis. Johnny Zacchara later approaches him in an attempt to ruin Sonny's life for killing his sister Claudia Zacchara. In March 2010, Ethan rebuffs Kristina's sexual advances. After Kristina is beaten by her boyfriend Kiefer Bauer, Kristina shifts the blame to Ethan, making him a target for Sonny. Ethan is then harassed by Kristina's father Sonny Corinthos, mother Alexis Davis and sister Sam McCall, and shunned by most of the city; Ethan is only stopped from leaving town at this point by Luke's insistence that he wait for Lucky and Dante to investigate Kristina's story. Around this time, Ethan is hired by Johnny as a mob lieutenant for the Zacchara organization, which Luke and Lucky are not proud of. Eventually, however, Kiefer is outed as the one who attacked Kristina, and Ethan is cleared of all charges. Maya Ward (2010-2011) and Ethan after their Vegas wedding]] In November 2010, Luke pleads with Tracy to remarry him after she discovers their marriage was a scam. She tells him she will only marry him if they get pre-nup. Instead, Luke asks if they can go to Las Vegas, planning on getting her drunk and marrying her. She agrees but says that Ethan and Maya must come along as chaperones. While in Vegas, Luke dares Tracy to keep up with him on the alcohol, but Ethan and Maya snatch some of the drinks from them, guzzling them in the process. They call Reverend Grace to marry Luke and Tracy, but through a mix-up, Maya and Ethan get married instead. They plan on getting an annulment, but while Luke and Tracy are out looking for a lawyer, the newlyweds consummate their marriage. The lawyer explains that if they were drunk when they got married, they can still go through with the annulment, but they decide not to. The four return to the Quartermaine mansion and Edward offers the couple one million dollars to stay married for one year. Ethan immediately agrees but Maya is hesitant. He eventually persuades her, saying that she will have more than enough money to pay off her student loans and to help her sister Zoe. References External links *Ethan Lovett profile - ABC.com *Ethan Lovett profile - Soaps.com Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Fictional criminals Category:Spencer family Category:Fictional con artists Category:Fictional mobsters Category:Quartermaine family Category:Fictional adoptees Category:Ward family